Sheldon Limburger
Sheldon Limburger is one of the minor characters of the Fairly Goth Parents, whom along with Larry Burton and Irwin Mathiwitz try to win the love of Trixie Tang, but either Francis, Malice or Trixie's Anti-Fairies usually get in the way. Character Sheldon Limburger, like Irwin and Larry, isn't physically fit to fend against bullies. Instead, he tries to use brains rather than brawns (which only works 30% of the time). Description Sheldon looks like your stereotypical, run of the mill school nerds. He has an aqua green sweater vest, brown shorts, a white shirt and black shoes. He dons thick glasses and a red bow tie. he is extremely pale and has orange hair. He even has goofy buck teeth almost like Timmy's teeth. Personality Sheldon's personality is that he's very controlling when it comes to the "Super Smart Squad" a group of three created by Sheldon (who claims to be the leader of), "Private" Larry Burton and "Commander" Irwin Mathiwitz. He also believes to be a "Ladies' Man", but requires the assistance of both Larry and Irwin to swoon women, specifically, Trixie Tang but is usually interfered with Larry's sister, Malice, Francis the school bully or Trixie's Anti-Fairies while in the guise of spiders. Tactics His tactics to winning over Trixie are endless. In "The Super Smart Squad", he tried to pull off the "Meda-Mind Trick" a parody of the Jedi methods of Star Wars, to try and convince Malice into getting Trixie to date them (Sheldon most likely). That plan failed when Anti-Ned, Malice's Anti-Fairy poofs up a Purse-web Spider in his Dark Fazer helmet. Sheldon even had the three of them dressed up as "Bat Guy" (which was originally Irwin's idea) because Bat Guy "Dressed in black and likes Chiropteras (Bats)" and concluded that he was Goth. In "Of Nerds And Men", Sheldon tried to create a Battle-Bot to beat up Francis, but something went wrong with the wiring and Francis managed to cram Sheldon inside the Battle-Bot. He and the rest of the "Super Smart Squad" were desperate enough to ask Timmy Turner for help in winning Trixie over but also twarting Francis and Malice as well. Relationships Relationships with Larry Burton and Irwin Mathiwitz Sheldon's relationship with both Larry and Irwin ar neutral. However, Sheldon is very controlling when it came towards those two. He is always leader in whatever they did, wether it was a role-playing game like "Dragons and Dungeons" or it was something simple like being a chess master in a Chess Club. He centers himself among the rest of his squad. They usually stay within the computer lab where they play WoW and edit different Wiki's to make them more accurate. They never leave the group even in Mr. Crocker's Science Class. Relationships with Malice and Francis Both Malice and Francis want to beat the snot out of Sheldon for trying to extort a date from Trixie. Whenever Sheldon even catches a glimpse of Francis or Malice, he hides behind Irwin and/or Larry to prevent being savagely beaten or wedgied. Relationship with Trixie Tang Sheldon and his squad are overly obsessed with Trixie Tang and want to score a date with her. Since Sheldon is leader of the group, he commands Larry and/or Irwin to try and get him a date with Trixie, or if things don't go accordingly, he just does the mission himself. Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Males Category:Non-Magical Category:School Kids Category:Kids Category:Super Smart Squad